


Quinlan Falls

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Fluff, but not angst, dark side quinlan, fallen quinlan, fox is chill, probably too chill considering his partner fell, yellow eyes, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Fox discovers Quinlan has a not great secret...
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Quinlan Falls

Anonymous Prompt: "How about,,Vox,,after Quinlan,,turned,,dark side?? uwu?? Pwease? With a cherry on top? Thank you! "

~

“Hey, what’s wrong with your eyes?” Fox squinted as he tried to get a better look at Quinlan’s face. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Quinlan turned his face away from Fox’s and kept walking. Fox followed a few paces behind him, a little wary and confused. He might not have known what yellow eyes meant fresh off Kamino, but he was two years deep into the war, one and a half into a relationship with this _di’kut_. 

“Quin, did you...?” How was he even supposed to finish that? Hey, partner, dedicated Master in service to the light side, did you by chance get seduced by the thing you are vowed to protect against? Just curious. 

Quinlan sighed and stopped walking, letting Fox walk around to his front. His eyes were closed, but the bags under his eyes were clearly visible. 

“Vos.” He placed his hands on either side of Quinlan’s head and waited. Slowly but surely, the kiffar opened his eyes and Fox caught his first real glimpse of pure yellow irises. 

Fox felt a chill race down his body. I mean, he’d heard the stories. When Cody was on leave and refusing to get out of his office, he’d share all the horrifying stories of his own encounters with Sith. They were never pleasant. 

Kenobi told Cody, and Cody told Fox that the Dark Side rotted you, from the inside out. It started slow, with your eyes. But it easily corrupted the whole body. Fox idly wondered what his brothers _riduur_ would think of him now. But this was Quinlan. 

“Well, are you going to tell me why your eyes look all glowy or am I supposed to guess?” Fox smirked and let go of his head. He wasn’t Cody, and Quinlan wasn’t Kenobi. They weren’t kidding themselves over the effects of the war, and they certainly weren’t above breaking the law and bending their moral codes to get the mission done. There was good reason why Quinlan was a Shadow and Fox was directly under the Chancellor. 

Quinlan stared at him. His eyes might be yellow now, but Fox could read him just as easily. He was, after all, still the same man. A little less stable maybe but hey no one’s perfect. 

This man was afraid. Afraid Fox would leave him, afraid he might fully lose himself, afraid he might be kicked out of the temple. 

“This war, it’s been going on way too long. When I was off with Dooku,” he blinked. “When he was teaching me, the dark told me things. There’s so much power, Fox. And I can use it to stop the war, I can! I just, I need to figure this out.”

“So figure it out.”

Quinlan tilted his head. “What, that’s all you have to say?” When Fox didn’t reply he let out an angry snarl. “I _Fell_ , Fox. Do you know what the council is going to do to me if they find out?”

“So don’t let them find out,” Fox snapped. “You fell to stop this war, right?”

Quinlan nodded, his eyes flashing at the thought. 

“So stop the war,” Fox softened his voice. “And then come back. No going off the deep end, you hear me?”

With that he continued on down the dark Coruscant street. He didn’t so much as twitch when Quinlan grabbed his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> we shall build this ship One Fic At A Time


End file.
